Project Summary The purpose of this project is to provide opportunities for medical student training through mentored biomedical research projects in hematology at the University of Pittsburgh. Given the exciting molecular discoveries in hematology and the shortage of physician scientists with sufficient multi-disciplinary training to carry out important translational research, the ultimate goal of this project is to interest students in careers in academic hematology. A total of 22 University of Pittsburgh academic core faculty members from the broad disciplines of hematology/oncology, vascular biology, molecular biology, pharmacology, coagulation and thrombosis, transfusion medicine, radiation and surgical oncology, and epidemiology at the University of Pittsburgh are available to provide a broad array of basic and clinical research topics, study populations, and biomedical techniques, clinical and laboratory space to carry out this project, the specific aims of which are: (1) To expose medical students early in their training to the relevance and excitement of biomedical research in academic hematology, specifically through 8-week mentored research projects, either bench or clinical, with a core faculty of established academic clinicians and scientists. (2) To provide didactic training for students in research fundamentals, including the tools for critical literature review and analytic thinking, and an understanding of the basic principles of hematology, to serve as the basis for the conduct of scientifically sound and relevant biomedical research. (3) To promote guided and mentored training of medical students, by established academic physicians and scientists, in research concepts and collaborative research, including concept development, study design, data collection and analysis, manuscript preparation, and abstract presentation, in order to provide the tools for performing biomedical research and learning first-hand about careers in academic research. Through this rich, diverse, and interdisciplinary academic faculty resource, we propose to interest medical students in research through mentored research experiences during the summer following their freshman year.